Marshmallows and Butterflies
by Nightrave1726
Summary: ONE-SHOT SELF INSERT TRASH - Just a fluffy dabble - A girl gets thrown into her favorite fanfiction and attempts to get her ship together.


**Marshmallows and Butterflies**

 **~oOXOo~**

Do you ever have the feeling of pure happiness, bubbling in your stomach and about the explode? The feeling of a bunch of marshmallows roasting in the pits of your stomach to create a perfect s'more?

No?

Just me then?

That's how I felt while reading fanfiction.

During the darkest of days, I would turn on my kindle and hide under a blanket with a flashlight, reading and rereading fanfiction just because I could. Just because I was able to feel everything I wanted to feel while reading fanfiction. Pain, sadness, happiness, fluffiness, and laughing-my-ass-off-ness.

But as I read one, I couldn't help but wonder…

" _ **WHENTHEHELLARETHEYGONNAGETTOGETHER?!"**_

Yup. That's me. Reading one of my favorite fanfictions about Fullmetal Alchemist. Currently, I was smashing my forehead into a wall like a complete idiot with a pink kindle in my hand and a flashlight in the other.

And I had just read the beautiful, wonderful paragraph when my ship had just kissed.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH SO BEAUTIFUL!" I sobbed into my elbow. After a couple sniffles later, I hugged my kindle to my chest.

"I can die happy now. Well not really. I need them to just continuosly smash their faces together forever and ever." I said with a fake tear rolling down my cheek.

" _ **CLAIRE IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT IMMA LOCK YOU IN THAT PLACE AGAIN!"**_

"YES MUM!"

 **oOo**

I sighed, rereading that paragraph again. If only I could just… sneak into the fanfiction and duct tape their faces together.

And as if someone had been reading my mind, a cloud of smoke popped up onto my shoulder.

"Hello!" It said.

I turned, stared at it, then opened my mouth to scream.

It waved its arms frantically in the air before clamping my mouth shut. "Shush! You don't want your mom to… what did she threaten you with?"

I removed its hands from my mouth. "Shoving me in a dark hole of despair with nothing but Justin Bieber to listen to."

"Well… He's not THAT bad."

"The old Justin Bieber."

The thing shivered, sticking out it's white tongue. It was completely white with no face. It was like… a white, bald, human with white everywhere. Like…

I gasped. "You're a marshmallow!"

It seemed to glare at me if it had eyes.

"No." It said, with a grin. "I am truth. And I'm here to grant your wi-"

"OHMAGOSH LET'S GO." I said with one breath.

It seemed appalled by my excitement to go. "Y-You haven't even heard the toll you must pay in o-"

"DOESN'T MATTER. LES GO!"

Truth opened its mouth, put up a finger as if to say something, then he closed it.

"You know what, you're just about as weird as the other girl I sent so why not."

I giggled with glee, clapping my hands quickly. Truth sighed, snapping its fingers. And then everything went dark.

 **oOo**

I woke up to the sound of people arguing. A groan left my lips as I rubbed my eye, trying to get the sand out of it.

"I can't believe you just… just.. TOOK my brownie!"

"You took my breakfast!"

"IT WAS JUST AN APPLE, YOU DINGBAT!"

"IT WAS MY APPLE!"

I gasped, turning to see two very familiar figures.

Edward Elric in all his midget glory. With blonde hair and golden eyes. He looked just like he did in the anime, but more _real._

Then the girl I KNEW was Taylor Riley. She was just as pretty as I imagined her. Long, chestnut hair going to one side and framing her round face. Bright, emerald eyes.

I began to fangirl immediately.

Taylor and Ed must have heard my fangirlish scream, because they stopped arguing. They turned, looking over at me, who was currently running as fast as I could towards the two.

I screeched to a stop using my heels, clasping my hands around Taylor's. She stared at me, utterly confused as to what was happening. I took a deep breath in…

"OHMAGOSHYOU' 'TBELIEVEITILOVEYOUANDEVERYTHINGYOUDOLIKEYOUDON'TEVENKNOW."

 **xXx**

Taylor blinked, trying to formulate the words in her brain as a very energetic teenage girl jumped up and down in front of her. Ed nudged her, "You know this girl?" Taylor shook her head.

The girl grinned, holding out her hand. "Hello! Pleased to meecha! I'm your biggest fan." She said, shaking Taylor's hand very very quickly. Taylor smiled sheepishly, wondering if this girl had the wrong person.

But her clothes were very modern looking. Unlike Ed's fancy red cape and older looking clothes, she wore a white, v-neck shirt and a blue flannel. She had very worn out olive green skinny jeans and black vans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail tied with two elastics and black, converse glasses. Taylor immediately knew where she came from.

"W-wait.. Did you-" "Indeed. Although.. I only have one hour to be with you guys. No, you can't come back with me because your mission is here… I'm basically… an omake." She said, smiling brightly.

Ed's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "S-so… you're from the other s-" "Indeedolicious."

Ed nudged Taylor again, harder this time. Taylor narrowed her eyes at him, nudging him back.

"Oooo this is an omake! Where's Alphonse? ALLLLLLLLL! ALPHONS-"

The sound of metal clashing against the ground silenced her. Al sprinted towards the three, metal suit and all.

"W-what happened?!" He said, panicked.

The girl squealed, running up to him and jumping onto him. Al, who was caught off guard, quickly caught her. He looked at the other two very confused people in front of him.

Ed shrugged and Taylor still looked flabbergasted.

She pulled Al's head down so she could whisper in his ear.

"I need your help with getting them together." She whispered so only Al could hear.

Al blinked, staring at her for a moment before turning and running away with the young girl who was laughing her ass off.

Ed looked at Taylor, Taylor looked at Ed….

"What just happened?!"

 **oOo**

"So basically, you came from the other side of the gate like Taylor did only this time you know about Taylor's future and past AND our past / future." Al repeated, summarizing my words. I nodded.

"Indeedolicious. Truth cut me a deal that I could get the chance to get those two together because they are MEANT for each other and I would be able to die happy if they at least admit their feelings towards each other." I said, smiling brightly.

Al sighed. "Honestly… With everything that had happened, I can believe this. What's your plan?"

I grinned evilly.

 **oOo**

I caught sight of Ed, waving towards him. Fortunately, I had landed in front of the train station they had just got off of and now we were in a town full of ideas I could use.

"Heyyyyy Edwardddddd!" I called, skipping towards the blonde. He stiffened, turning around ever so slowly.

I grinned darkly, standing side by side with him. I was a good six inches higher than him. "Short." I said.

He froze, his eyes narrowing.

"Super short. SO short that I have to look into a microscope to see you. You're so much shorter than I am and I'm younger than you. Milk is amazing and Mustang is so much hotter than you are. Literally."

His eyebrow twitched.

I cleared my throat, turning my back to him before effectively running away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

I laughed, using my ninja speed to rush away from him and towards a very convenient lake.

 **oOo**

 **Taylor POV**

After our little run in with the girl from the other side, I decided to go find Al.

Seriously though. A girl from the other side of the flipping gate?!

I sighed, looking around for the big metal suit.

"Taylor!" I heard. I turned, watching as Al came running up to me. "Al! He- WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU DOING?"

Al effectively picked me up and began running the other way. "Al, what are you doing?!"

"Shhhhh just let it happen."

"WHAT?"

"I'll give you a brownie."

"..."

 **oOo**

 **Claire POV**

I let Ed chase me all the way to the lake where I noticed Al running with Taylor in his arms towards me. Grinning, I gave him the signal.

"LES GO!"

Al nodded, stopping in his tracks and _throwing_ Taylor into the air. She screamed on the way down, flailing her arms.

Ed's eyes widened as he quickly ran to catch her, efficiently doing so with ease. Taylor let out an 'Oof!' as she landed safely in Ed's arms. He panted, sweat dripping from his brow as Taylor clutched onto his shirt, a terrified look on his face.

"Now!"

Al threw the piece of chalk he had in his hand away, clapping his hands and slamming them onto the ground on the magical circle of awesomeness.

Sparks flew as the ground moved around both of them, effectively capturing both of them.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!"

"What the hell?!"

I giggled, highfiving Al and squatting down to meet their eyes. "Now. Talk out your feelings."

They blinked at me, obviously confused.

"What?"

I smiled innocently. "Oh come on… I know we just met and all, but… I've known you guys for a while. A long while. And I've noticed how much you care for each other. Your story really inspired me, ya know?"

They still looked confused.

I groaned. "This is so frustrating…" I grumbled. "Let's just leave them there and go get coffee. I need some caffeine in my system." Al looked skeptical, but conceited once he realized there was a cafe a block away.

"OI! YOU GUYS CAN'T DO THIS!"

"AL! GET BACK HERE AND LET US GO!"

 **xXx**

 **Third Person - Taylor**

Taylor sighed, listening to Ed yell at Al and that girl to come back. "Give it up, they aren't gonna let us go." She said. Ed frowned, his eyes narrowing at the back of the girl's veryyyyy small head form the distance.

After a couple awkward moments of silence, Ed decided to say what was on his mind.

"So… what does she mean by talking about our feelings?" He asked.

Taylor's cheeks began to heat up, turning a light shade of pink as she looked away from him. "I-i don't know. How should I know?"

Ed shrugged. "I don't know. She really seems to be attached to you. Are you sure you haven't met her before?"

"Nope. First time I've seen her."

"Hm…"

Taylor pushed the butterflies down into her stomach, refusing to be embarrassed in front of Ed. He obviously didn't notice.

Ed turned, looking at her for a moment. She caught him sneak a peek.

"Stop looking at me."

"I wasn't looking at you."

"Yes you were. I saw you."

"Does that mean you were staring at me?"

A memory flashed in Taylor's mind. "Heh… didn't we go through this once before? When we first met on our train ride?"

Ed smiled softly, "Yeah… I remember."

Both teens looked at each other, examining each other's face before realizing what they were doing and looked away. Taylor felt her cheeks burn again, the butterflies returning an flapping twice as hard in her chest.

"...I'm sorry about… stealing your brownie… I didn't know it meant that much to you."

Taylor scoffed, her head held high. "Humph. You should have. You know how serious I am about brownies."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Hey, I'm trying to apologize."

She sighed. "I know… It's really nice of you."

Ed smiled again, making her butterflies flap harder. He was so… frustratingly annoyingly cute. Legit.

"Thanks."

Oh shit, did she say that out loud?

"Yes, you did."

Taylor yelped, completely turning away from him with a bright red face. Shit! She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"...You're… pretty cute… too." She heard him mutter under his breath, but just barely enough for her to hear.

She twisted back around, staring wide-eyed at Ed, whose face was turning red as well.

Both teenagers just sat in silence, not wanting either of their words to disappear. It was nice to hear that from the other. A compliment was something that they enjoyed to hear. Of course, Ed wasn't as affected as Taylor since she had called him perfect once before.

"S-stupid! Don't remind me of that!"

Shit, did he say that out loud?

"Yes!"

 _SMACK_

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!"

"How did you even do that?! You're supposed to be tied up!"

"...Oh yeah. Mine were looser I guess."

"... What."

 **oOo**

 **Claire POV**

I was sipping my coffee, enjoying the bliss taste of caramel and foam.

"So is your side of the gate any different than Taylor's? Since you came from a place where you know about both Taylor and us?" Al asked. I thought about it, then shrugged.

"I'm… not sure. I guess, since her story is sort of… written out. Like a book. An amazingly written online book of Jesus miracles."

"Jesus?"

"Nevermind."

Al seemed to be intrigued. He leaned forwards, wanting to know more. But before he could ask another question, my timer went off. I looked down to my watch and frowned.

"What's that?"

"It's a portable clock… and it's telling me I have five minutes left here."

Al seemed to be appalled. "What?!"

I nodded, taking my coffee cup and downing the last of the bittersweet goodness. "Yup. Let's go back."

Al nodded, standing up and opening the door for me like a gentleman.

"Thank you kind sir! I hope you're ready to run."

And off we went.

When we got there, they had already gotten out of their bonds. Taylor and Ed looked at us, glaring and with bright red cheeks. I giggle when I got there.

"It seems my time with you is up." I said to Taylor, taking her hands in mine. I smiled brightly. "In my last minute, I wanted to tell you that you're super strong and an inspiration of mine. You and your frien LeFay. Even if everything seems totally out of this world, I love your spirit. You're amazing and I want you to know that."

I turned to Al. "Thanks for the coffee bud, promise me you'll keep at it with the whole, 'Get-em-together' thing?" He laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I promise."

I turned to Ed and grinned darkly.

"Midget."

He glared at me, beginning to rant once again. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE SHOULD BE CALLED A DWARF?!"

I laughed, looking down at my watch.

I backed away, facing them as I smiled. "Thank you, for making my wish come true. I got to meet three amazing people who will keep growing. Arigato!" I said.

Taylor was the one to hug me first. She nestled into my shoulder, making me smile and hug her back. "Thank you… for coming.. And saying the things you did… and doing the things you did. EVen if they were only moments." She whispered. I laughed wholeheartedly. "Don't worry. I'll keep track of you guys along the way. Stay strong, Taylor."

And with that, my body was taken by strong, black hands and brought back through the gate.

 **OoO**

All three of them stared at where the transmutation circle was and where the girl had been standing. Taylor sighed, feeling all the feels in that moment.

But Al was the one to bring up the point.

"...She didn't even tell us her name."

 **oOo**

It was a fun adventure to remember. I got to be in something like an omake.

I smiled down to my kindle, hugging it closer to my chest and grinning to the sky.

 **oOXOo**

 **End.**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hey guys! This was just a quick One-shot for fun about one of my favorite fanfictions! I had to hold myself back from spoiling it because YOU SHOULD ALL READ IT._

 _It's called 'The Blood Alchemist' By LeFay Strent. She's amazing. It's funny. It'll have your heart wrenching out of your chest. It's a marshmallow of fluff._

 _So this was just something I needed to get off my chest. I know it's kinda bad, but I was feeling so fluffy and stuff so… Here! Read if you like and stuff. Idk._

 _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA OR TAYLOR! SHE BELONGS TO LEFAY!_

 _FIGHT ME FLAMERS I WILL END ALL OF YOU WITH MY MARSHMALLOWS OF POWER!_

 _-Nightrave_


End file.
